Kassandra and Notre Dame
by AWOL93
Summary: it terns bad when the city starts to kidnapp the gypsy children and none of the elders will do anything... not even our beloved clopin! but! have hope becasue kassandra will not rest till her people see justice.  she is clopin's neace.
1. Chapter 1

kassandra and notre dame

chapter 1

winter, night its cold and snowing... AGAIN.

Clopin pulled the little chavi* closer to him and walked forward through the storm.  
if he ever made it to the court it would be a miricale.  
the petite little baby in his arms cried quietly, she was hungry and freezing and despite Clopin's attempts to hush her she was very loud.

"hush Mon Cher.. shh..."  
"clopin?" a familiar voice whispered through the snow and wind, he knew it well even distorted as it was.  
"Esmerelda?"  
"Clopin what are you doing? come come," she grabed him by the wrist and pulled him through the storm before he could answer.  
they entered into the catacombs where it immediately got wormer.  
esmerelda spieing the freezing baby, unwrapped the shawl from around her waist and -taking the infint out of his arms and wrapping her up, the chavi* instantly went quiet and smuggled closely to her.  
"hmh" clopin huffed, a lady takes the child and she settles.. but the man who saved her life... no, no she cries continuously.

"clopin who is this?"

"her name is Kassandra 'like the Greek god' she said, she's my niece... of sorts. my little half brother's daughter, she came with her dying mama from England." clopin explained, dusting off Clopin petit.  
esmerelda smiled and cood to the child.  
"well shall i take her while you change into something dry?" she questioned.  
"if you'd be so kind chare" clopin said, he kissed esmerelda and Kassandra on the head and walked off to dry up.  
"you can live with us little one." she hushed.

4 years latter and Kassandra is now 6 years old. she lives with clopin and esmerelda moving between the two to stay with which ever is not otherwise inclined. (ie: clopin lovers or phebus.)

*more to come.

"Kassandre!" clopin called using a very french accent, the little girl was playing hide and seek and it was not the best time for her to be doing it. clopin spind around to see the small carriage filled with gypsy youth getting take away by the authorities.  
supposedly they where 'rescuing' them. clopin new different. he glanced to the carriage with more fear than ever before that his little niece was gone, when he caught a glimpse of light brown hair and a pink ribbon through the carriage window. clopin stumbled forward grabbing both sides of his face and screamer in muffled defeated.  
a quiet feminine voice whispered through the screaming in his head.  
"clopin?" he looked down to see a worried little Kassandra, and with that he fell to his knee's and hugged his niece, for all he had thought she had been taken and he was so, SO!  
relieved that she was not.  
"hu? what's wrong?" she asked pulling back and looking him sternly in the eye's.  
the gypsy king laughed at her and took her hand as they walked back to their sanctuary,  
the lose of the other gypsy children would be taking its tole on their people and he would have to make a speech... something inspiring and hopeful to lighten there gloom.  
the children had not been told what was happening, the elders of the court had made the decision not to tell them so that they did not get scared.  
Clopin noticed that the little chavi* kept sneaking confused and worried glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

- inside the court of mericales / the elders are having a meeting while the children and teenagers sleep-

Clopin, and a group of other gypsys gather around a large wooden table while all drinking mugs of what they hope is rum of sorts.  
in hushed tones they discuss what was to be done about the abduction of gypsy children in the city of parie.  
Kassandra wakes in the makeshift hammock hanging from a corner in Esmeralda's room she stares at the roof momentarily looking at the star's that her, clopin and esmeralda had painted there when she was four and complained that she couldn't see the star's when she went to bed.  
as her senses became more alert she began to hear the whispering of the elders from the tribe. she listened trying to make out what they where saying but they where too quiet.  
she got determined to know what they where saying, knowing that it was about her missing friends.  
jumping from the hammock and landing on the floor next to Esmeralda's bed as quietly as possible. if she woke esme and got caught sneaking out she would be in big trouble.  
she threw her shawl around her shoulders and crept out of the room, in the hall of the room's created inside the catacombs she crept towards the whispers making no sound as she walked on her tippy-toes, following the hushed voices all the way to the car park were she stomped and poked her head around the corner of a wall to watch and listen to the group of elders. Kassandra listened and quickly understood what was, what had happened.  
her friends had been taken by the tall man in the funny hat and dress, his name was frollo and they all where scared of him. but she wasn't, she wasn't scared of enyone and she didn't understand how the elders could let frollo get away with it. so kassandra listened hoping to get the information out of their conversation.  
it wasn't until the hand had clamped over her mouth that she relished someone was behind her, she quickly turned towards the person and realized who had caught her. Esmeralda kneeled at the same height as Kassandra with a finger over her closed lips, telling the child to stay quiet. Kassandra fround pulling Esme's hand away from her mouth and extending her arms out around esme's neck as she was picked up off the floor. the frown stayed stubbornly on her face and as esme carried her away she glared in the general direction of the meeting.

when Esmerelda had played her hand over Kassandra's mouth, Kassandra had herd the elders resigned, they had decided they where too scared to do anything about the kid napping that was happening.

once back in the confines of her room Esmerelda placed the chavi on her bed and stared bleakly at her,  
the child crawled up against the pillows and stubbornly wrapped her arms around her legs.  
"what where you doing Kase?" esme whispered is a scornful tone.  
kase was struck by the tone, like a dagger in the heart. there where only two people in this world that could ever make her cry and that was clopin and esmeralda and she realized that she was crying, it was a mixture of knowing that her friends where never coming back, that her people where not going to get justice for the wrong of kidnap against them.  
and she cried for their pain and her own.  
esme didn't understand why she was crying but she instantly crumbled and made her best effort to calm the little girl braking down on her bed. after a painful hour and a half of kasey's continues crying and she finally fell fell asleep, tire and worn from the exertion.

when Esmeralda was shore that Kassandra was asleep she tucked her into the bed and went off to fined Clopin, he would know what was happening.

more to come...

(A/N i'm going to add the pictures onto my profile later, but go ahead to my DA if you like and have a brouse in my gallery: .com/ )


	2. Chapter 2

"how! why? clopin...!"  
an uneasy silence followed, even if clopin had wanted to awnser kassandra's demands... he couldn't.  
"CLOPIN!, how can we just sit by while they take our family? while they take the future of our people!" kassandra yelled, with her hands on her hips and her foot stubernly stanping.  
"hush chavi! thats enough now!" clopin, comanded with the sence of strong authority mixed with grate affection. kassandra's eyes where like ice stone. the colour of a aqua.  
"you calm down now chavi. get that temper of yours under control before it posseses you." clopin had continued placing a hand lightly on her sholder.  
kassandra sighed, she knew he was right.. at least about her temper, it would posses her if she let it, when she got too angrey it was like she wasn't incharge anymore, it was like she couldn't stop herself from doing bad things. once she'd actaly lashed out at clopin, she'd thrown stones at him and then when once had hit him dead on in the stomuch and he'd doubled over she'd run up to him and started kicking and punching him, untill esme had caught her from behind and pulled her off, holding a rathing and kicking little kassandra until she'd berned off enough heat. when she'd calmed down she relised what had happened and was so upset she locked herself in esme's room for a week.  
kase didn't want a repeat of that.  
once she was calmer she looked up at clopin who smiled.  
"i wan't let them take my family, clopin. even if all of you will." her voice was calm and determend as she looked up at clopin, what he saw told him that it was a promis, he relised that he would have to watch her carfully incase she decided to do something stupid. 

it was late at night or rather early morning when kassandra jumped out of bed and made her way for the door. as she peeped around the conrer of the rooms threshold a strange and fermiliar coffing sound came from just above her head, she froze for a moment, looked up, then sighed and terned around reterning to the bed. it had been several days since she made her oath and so far clopin had foiled everyone of her escape planes.  
now she was growing desperate.  
the night before she had stayed up and listened to the quiet chatter of the elders once more, they had come to the conclusion that soon it would not be safe for them to reside in the city... it wouldn't be long before there hiding would be found out.  
this kindeled a fierce sence of determination, deep within her, she would get to the main street and she would seek justic for her people.


	3. Chapter 3

Kassandra realized that if she ever wanted to get to the city again she would have to cause some kind of huge commotion that would distract her people and give her that chance to escape.

So she started to form a plan, realizing that it would have to be a kind of celebration or a positive kind of commotion, because if it was a bad kind then the people's censes would not help her cause, it would be harder to get away rather than easier...

Kassandra came up with a brilliant idea that took her all week to plan, she would put on a show and have the other children be a part of it, and everyone would come to watch especially Clopin and while he was distracted she would use the trap door to perform a disappearing tick... literally.

On the last night of finalizing her plans she stayed up later than usual in clopin's little 'home' where he watched her with a keen eye, suspicious because she hadn't tried to run away in a while, his rum had been a huge barrel suplyed by a local sailor (unawares of his donation.) and Clopin had gone... err... slightly over board in drinking the supply within the night.

_Clank_!

Kassandra looked up in time to see the mug drop from Clopin's unconscious hand.

It only now occurred to her that she could;

A: devise a complicated plan to get out, or

B: ... or she could just get Clopin drunk.

_**DAH!**_ She felt like an idiot but wasted no time in fleeing the scene.

The chavi* made all haste as she exited the court of miracles and made to way towards the city.

(A/N: just need to point out that the reason Kassandra wasn't with

Esme is because…. Well, let's just say Esme was otherwise inclined with her

Blond 'stallion'.)

To disguise herself, Kassandra draped a large grey blanket over herself and walked with her head down so that the only thing you could see was a small figure and a walking stick giving the appearance of an old lady. This was so that she wasn't arrested and taken away. It was early morning and the city was yet to stir, the sun was yet to rise and everything was calm and quiet as the chavi* scampered across the street, nearby was a washing line, someone had left their cloths on the line, Kassandra ran over and snatched some children's clothes. Half an hour later when the city started to come alive again she would sneak through the guards and into the massive _palace de justice_.

Esmeralda walked through the streets of the city with Phoebus by her side; she was talking quietly to him when they passed an old beggar lady. Something about the lady was familiar to Esmeralda she just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly.

The beggar kept her head down and poked her stick out from beneath the grey robes as if using it to navigate her way. Putting little more thought to it Esme walked faster to keep pace with Phoebus who had noticed nothing out of the usual.  
The gypsy girl left her fiancé at the palace de justice and quickly dispersed herself towards the court of miracles, where she was to watch over Kase for the day so that Clopin could put on his puppet act for the towns children and hopefully bring home some coin, though, recently the town people have been keeping their children locked up too in fear that they might be mistaken for a gypsy child, hulled away and never seen again.

'_What a pity we'll have to spend today inside.' _Thought Esme as she walked down the catacomb, _'it's such a sunny day out and they are so rear at this time of the year, Kase would have enjoyed it.' _ Esme, deciding it was better not to dwell on what could have been and knocked on Clopin's door before entering.  
"Clopin. CLOPIN!" Esmeralda cried, once she saw him on the floor, a puddle of drool seeping from his mouth and onto the floor. She went over and shook him but he was out cold. "Kassandra? Kase?" But there was no sign of the chavi* any ware, in a desperate attempt to wake Clopin, Esme, threw the remainder of rum from the barrel and onto Clopin's head.  
Clopin steered but did not wake.  
_'What to do?'_ thought Esmeralda as she watched the gypsy man wipe the drool across his left cheek with the back of his hand then start snoring a hideously loud snore, only obtainable by drunken men.

'_Sigh.'_

With no other option Esmeralda left him in search for the chavi*.  
(A/N: I apologies for putting to a/n in one chapter but before I forget to mention it later… again. The words with a * next to them are not English words they are

Romany (gypsy) and I think so far I've only use Chavi* which is basically girl/

A female gypsy who is unmarried -is often called a Chavi* until marriage.) 

Mean wile Kassandra was having some problems of her own trying to get into the palace.  
It wasn't as easy as you would have thought; she hadn't expected that phoebes would be on guard… that completely ruined her plans.  
She was going to dress up in the clothes she'd 'borrowed' and claim that her 'Daddy was inside and that she had to go and talk to him. It was a matter of life or death.' Then if the guard still didn't let her through she was going to force her way in…. Phoebus' being there ruined all that, he would recognise her, he would make her go back and then she'd be put on a twenty four seven surveillance and would never get out again.  
The problem was that she couldn't force her way in there... if she hurt Phoebus then Esmeralda would be extremely put off with her.  
so now she had to figure out how to get in.  
there was no back door unlocked, she didn't have the right tools to unlock one, she didn't have time to wait around for Phoebus's shift to end.  
she would have to sneak in, maybe cause a distraction big enough to get Phoebus to leave his post and tend to the disturbance.  
Kassandra made her way into the now crowded square, someone bumped into her, she screamed as loud as she could and dropped to the flour in a heap of gray fabric, people around started to panic.  
Some looked around some dropped to the floor and others rushed towards the heap of fabric.

(A/N: sorry about the wait to my two reader one on DA one on …  
I hadn't expected anyone to actually like my story… in any degree. I had a small writers block because I didn't know how Kassandra was going to get out of the court and then I didn't know what she was going to do to get herself herd and how she –one small child- was going to change the mind of The _Lord Frowlo_… then in history class it hit me all at once and I suddenly had my plot.)

Esme: Kasey why did you name the main character after your self?  
Me: oh, because originally I was going to do a story on the Greek prophet Kassandra, and her reincarnation into a gypsy child, and then somehow it all changed when I started to write it and I ended up with a hond fan fic.  
Esme: oh. Ok… that's um. Good then….  
Me: *wistels*  
Clopin: *suddenly run's by screaming* IM ON FIRE!  
Esme: *sigh*  
Me: *slaps head* Clopin, take the puppet off your hand and you wont be on fire anymore.

Clopin: *continues to run in circles screaming* FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! FIRE!  
ME: anyways… more to come soon so hang in there.

_**p.s. I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

in responses to a 'suggestion' from another user, i will not be publishing any more of this story eather hear or on D.A.

sorry for my one reader.

while i'm at it i'd like to make it publicly known that i am dyslexic and that is why my work is so crap.

later,

kassandra-anne-smith


	5. Chapter 5

Kase breathed in deep, her tiny chest puffing out. Taking a firm hold on the stone below her feet she flipped herself forward and –using the stone shelf she was holding still- threw her body back in the direction she had come from, a second latter her feet hit the ground, followed effectively by her shoulder and back, before the Chavi* jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards the first door to catch her eyes.  
She had just flipped off a small stone shelf above the entrance to the palace and into the building in one quick motion, too quick for the currently distracted people of Paris to notice.

Phoebus pushed his way –accompanied by two other guards- towards the mass of people, were they had heard a cry of pain. They were crowded around a pile of grey fabric with a small skull sticking out of the top. Nearby people were all confused and shocked, their nice sunny morning ruined by what they believed was a dead body, but Phoebus –having seen it played on one before- knew was just a child's prank. "Calm down people. Calm down!" he addressed in his voice of authority. "This skull is not real! It is nothing more than _carved stone_! You have been played by a trickster, do not fear! Carry on with your business my men and I shall be about!" he claimed, still in that authoritative voice, before turning and rushing back up the palace steps, his slightly confused men at foot.

The trick had been a ploy distraction set by Kassandra, and he know it!  
she had played that trick on him and the other Gypsies at least twice each, the trick was to bump into someone and slip out of the cloth before it fell, throwing your voice to it, and dropping the stone with the cloth. People often were so bewildered by the scream that in a moment of disorientation when they all turned you could move quickly and not be noticed at all. He was willing to bet, Kassandra was in the Palace before he'd even met the lip of crowded people and if so, she was in great danger.

Kassandra flew up a stair case, swiftly and silently the way she had been trained to move, her feet hardly seemed to touch the floor now she moved with such speed.  
She didn't know which room she was looking for, but she did know her best bet was to get as far from the doors and their guards as possible. It wouldn't take them long before they realized the skull was stone.

**(AN: I'm BACK! And with this chapter being so short expect an update soon. Oh how I missed you H.O.N.D!**

**Clopin: we missed you to chavi *hugs me***  
**Me: why thank you Clopin… now I'll give you back your coin bag if you give me back my wallet, you pick pocket! *bounces Clopin's coin bag in hand***  
***we smile and trade***

**any way it's been what… over a year! Zomg.**  
**Anyways I was submitting a new story saw this and though… oh what the hay.**  
**so here you go sorry it's so short. But I need to re-read the rest of the story to remember where I'm supposed to be going with it :P**

***Chavi = unmarried female gypsy.)**


End file.
